


Hodnes Laik Nowe Kwelnes (Love Is Never Weakness)

by Sxymami0909



Series: Fanfiction Shorts [12]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, Peacetime, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Athena might have come from Sky people and they might live as grounders, but first and foremost they were Blakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hodnes Laik Nowe Kwelnes (Love Is Never Weakness)

The sound of heavy footfalls could be heard around camp as the 6-year-old chased her twin brother, luminous long blonde hair whipping behind her furiously, a mixture of long wavy strands and braids flowing through the air. “You get back here Finn!” The young girl shouted as she pushed herself to run faster when she heard the sound of her brother’s laughter.

Finn glanced briefly over his shoulder as he weaved in and out of the adults milling about camp doing their jobs. “Never! Go back home Athena!” He shouted with a chuckle as he gripped the small message tightly in his hand. His mother had given it to him to deliver to their aunt and he wasn’t about to let his sister get away with taking it just because she was a few seconds older. 

He turned his head once again glancing forward and his eyes immediately widened at the sight of someone directly in front of him. Finn did his best to slow down, but he had been running so fast that his momentum didn’t allow him enough time to stop.

He slammed directly into the back of the leader of the Tree People Tribe. Finn’s body knocked her of balance, but she didn’t lose her footing. He however ricocheted off the back of her uniform and landed flat on his butt, a cloud of dirt flowing up around him as he blinked.

Athena came to a complete stop seconds before she ran into her brother, her arms stretching out to keep her balance as her small eyes also widened. 

Indra turned slowly around to face the twins a stern look on her face. Finn grinned up at her. “Heya heda Indra kom Trikru. Yu hir ai stegeda?”

Indra lifted a brow. “Your pronunciation is sloppy yongon.”

Finn shrugged, “Well my English is better.” The 6-year-old quipped.

Athena straightened up and then glared down at her brother giving him a slight, but gentle kick making him grunt. “Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim.” She told her brother before glancing back at Indra. “Osir orry heda Indra.”

Indra had to fight back the hint of a grin on her face at the young girl in front of her. She had all the strength of her parents and the spirit of Octavia. She’d be quite the warrior in years to come. “Where are your nomon and notu yongon? My second and I are here for the peace treaty meetings.”

Athena bowed her head slightly. “They’re in the large meeting tent across camp. Should I  escort you there?” She asked as she watched her brother getting up out of the corner of her eye and brushing himself off.

Indra shook her head. “No, I can find it. Mochof, keryon.”

Athena nodded, “Pro, leidon heda Indra.” She said standing taunt until the other woman was far from them. She turned her head and glowered at Finn.

He rolled his eyes, “Suck up,” he said with a grin. “Does the little warrior princess wanna be part of Indra’s tree people tribe?” He teased playfully.

Athena reached out a whacked her brother, “You know I want to be Aunt Octavia’s second, we’re grounders too you know.”

Finn huffed, “Dad says we can be whatever we want. Besides who cares I want to explore, and be a hero and do whatever I want. I want to be like dad.” He said while waving the rolled up piece of paper at his sister and then moving quickly out of her reach when she grabbed for it.

“Dad’s a leader,” Athena stated, “He can’t do whatever he wants.” It was true their parents ran the camp they lived in which was a mix of grounders and sky people. But it was a time of peace so they were always visiting neighboring tribes, and exploring earth with the exploration parties learning about different things, which was what her brother was talking about. “Come on give it here! Aunt Octavia is probably already on her way to the meeting.” She said with a stomp of her foot.

Finn grinned, “Nope I see her and Lincoln right over there,” he pointed before taking off in a run.

Athena huffed and took off after him.

Octavia glanced up at the noise and lifted her brows, “We’ve got an incoming,” she said to Lincoln as she watched her niece and nephew barreling towards them amusement clear on her face.

Lincoln cocked his head to the side watching as Athena tossed her body on Finn bringing both six year olds to the ground. He winced, but that didn’t stop either of them. they wrestled for a bit and Athena got a hold of something Finn was carrying, but eventually he stole it back and stood with a shout.

“I win!” He called a few children who had been watching from the side playfully cheering with him.

“Weak little girl,” a young boy shouted from the side, which brought Finn’s cheering to a halt. He turned slowly to the other children and glowered. “Which one of you said that?” He asked while taking a step towards them.

Octavia pursed her lips, “We better stop this before it get’s out of hand.”

Lincoln rested a hand on her arm. “Children need to make their own mistakes. He’s a growing boy defending his family. Let him be.”

She frowned as she glanced back over at her nephew. Another boy stepped forward. “I did.”

Finn’s small fist clenched, “My sister isn’t weak. She’s ten times the warrior you could ever be and if you ever insult her again I’ll–”

“You’ll what?” The kid asked, “Beat me up?”

Finn smirked, “No,” he shook his head and motioned towards Athena who stood by his side glaring daggers at the boy, “She will. I don’t need to fight my sister’s battles for her, she’s capable of doing it on her own.” He stated as he stood tall, Athena mimicking his stance.

The boy scoffed, “Who do you think you guys are? Leaders or something.” He scrunched his nose because one day they probably would be.

Athena shook her head, “No, we’re Blakes. And you don’t mess with Blakes.” She replied before holding out her hand to Finn. He handed over the letter and she walked over to her aunt and Lincoln. She held out the paper. “From mom and dad.” She told them and when her aunt took the paper she ran back over to Finn, “Let’s go to the practice tent I want to shoot some arrows.”

Finn glared at the boy one more time before following his twin as they ran off into the main part of the camp.

Octavia smirked. “Those two are something else.” She said before hearing the sound of her brother shouting at someone. She arched a brow and when he spotted her she grinned. “Hey there big brother, I got your note.” She held it up.

Bellamy grumbled, “Yeah? Did you happen to hogtie the messengers?” Indra had come into the tent stomping around about how his son was just like him, no respect and something or other. 

Octavia chuckled and Lincoln smiled. “No, but I could probably tell ya where they went if you tell me why you wanna know.” She teased.

Bellamy stopped moving and glanced at his sister, “You mean being an active parent and wanting to know where my kids are creating mischief isn’t good enough for you?” He asked humor in his tone.

Lincoln nodded towards the path. “They went to the archery tent. The young princess wanted to shoot some arrows.”

Bellamy blinked, “Oh crap, but Finn’s not–” A loud yell came from the other side of the camp followed by several voices. Bellamy winced. “Clark’s gonna kick my ass.” He said as he ran towards the commotion. Being a leader wasn’t easy, but being a parent was a whole other story.


End file.
